ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Hansel
This article is a second iteration. For the other Jack, see here. For the other Hansel, see here. Hansel, also known under the alias Jack, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. In Hyperion Heights, he becomes lawyer Nick Branson, who is secretly the Candy Killer. He is portrayed by Nathan Parsons, with his younger self portrayed by Seth Isaac Johnson. Hansel's gallery is available here. Biography Background As children, Hansel and his sister Gretel are kidnapped by a witch, who is confronted by Zelena. When Zelena refuses to help Hansel and Gretel, they manage to escape by themselves and inform their father that Zelena neglected them. After being shunned by Ivo, Zelena becomes angry, prompting Hansel to threaten her with a knife. In a mixture of rage and self-defense, Zelena disarms Hansel by burning his arms, which leave scars and serve as the catalyst in Hansel's desire for revenge. Going by the name "Jack", he develops a desire to kill all witches. In the New Enchanted Forest, Jack is the first person that Henry Mills befriends. After an encounter with giants, Henry believes Jack to be in Agrabah until they are later reunited at the camp of the Resistance. When the Coven of the Eight plan to enact the Dark Curse, Jack is among those who try to fight against the witches. However, the curse is unleashed and everyone is sent to Hyperion Heights. Season 7 In Hyperion Heights, Nick Branson is believed to be Lucy's father. A successful lawyer, he is contacted by his ex-girlfriend Jacinda to help her regain custody of Lucy. When Jacinda succeeds, she introduces Lucy to Nick, and tells her that he is her father. Later, Nick and Jacinda share a kiss, which is secretly recorded by Victoria Belfrey and shown to Lucy in order to break her belief, causing Lucy to fall unconscious. Lucy is rushed to hospital, where Nick arrives to console Jacinda. After Lucy recovers, she tricks Nick into meeting Henry and Rogers at Flynn's Barcade, where Rogers tells Nick about his investigation - the murders of Andrea Sage and Hilda Braeburn at the hands of the Candy Killer, who additionally tried to kill Ivy. Nick expresses concerns over the crime spree. Afterwards, Nick goes outside and finds his car has a flat tire, so he repairs it with the tools he keeps in the trunk, alongside the Candy Killer's mask and candies similar to those sent to the Killer's victims. Later, Nick decides to finally kill Zelena for the misery she inflicted on his family, kidnapping Henry and Chad. After a confrontation with Zelena, Nick is swiftly defeated and arrested by the police. Back at the police station, Nick is confronted by Facilier, who reveals that he woke Nick from the curse to weaken the Coven. Nick offers to kill Gothel, but Facilier reasons that he cannot work with a "wild card" and kills him. Trivia *He is based on Hansel from the fairytale Hansel and Gretel. **Additionally, he alludes to Jack from the fairytale Jack and the Beanstalk. Appearances *'S7, E08:' "Pretty in Blue" *'S7, E09:' "One Little Tear" *'S7, E10:' "The Eighth Witch" *'S7, E11:' "Secret Garden" *'S7, E15:' "Sisterhood" *'S7, E16:' "Breadcrumbs" *'S7, E17:' "Chosen" *'S7, E18:' "The Guardian" (corpse) Category:Characters Category:Another Realm characters Category:Hyperion Heights characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Hansel and Gretel Category:Jack and the Beanstalk Category:Oz characters Category:Characters of the Month